


The answer

by bunnysworld



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Merlin's reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The answer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta!

Arthur,

That was probably the poorest excuse for an apology-letter I’ve ever heard of. 

Of all the people in the world, I should be the one who knows just how much a creature of habit you are. I just thought that this one day of the year, you might enjoy a little party. It was your birthday after all. Do you have any idea how much work it was getting all those folks together in the middle of the week at that time? 

There is a reason why I wanted a letter and why I didn’t text you back. I wanted you to take time to think about it. Do you really want this? Do you really still want to be with me? 

To use a non-21th-century-expression: I’m still as enamored as I was on the first day. Before you have to use a dictionary, it means I’m in love with you, dufus. I want to be with you. But if you pull stunts like the one on your birthday again, I’m not sure if this will work. 

I will be at the Three Dragons on Friday, at 7. 

Take your time to find out what you want. 

Merlin


End file.
